


The One Who Holds the Seven Stars

by marginalia



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Day After Tomorrow Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Jack had never seen the like in his many years at sea. The storm tore 'round the _Surprise_ , then through it as though with teeth. Snow fell, disconcerting considering their location, and sleet came down in sheets, icing deck and men alike. Nimble sailors slipped on frozen ropes and Killick began to ration the coffee. As all things must, however, the rain and wind slowed and the storm came to a stop after weeks of torment. The remaining crew, exhausted though they were, worked round the clock implementing basic repairs. 

The nights were still cold and Stephen, not finding Jack in his quarters, asked for Jack's boat cloak and sought his friend above deck. He found him pacing bareheaded. "There you are, Stephen," Jack said, oddly spiritless.

Stephen put the cloak 'round Jack's shoulders as if he were a child. "Joy? You are pale. Pullings can take this watch. You should come below and rest."

In Jack's quarters, Stephen poured them each a glass of wine while Jack rifled through papers and muttered to himself. He handed Jack a glass and sat by him at the low table. "Now, for all love, what has you so distraught?"

"It's the damnedest thing, Stephen. " Jack scratched something out, then crumpled the sheet of paper in his hand. "This storm has me completely dished. We had been blown off course, to be sure, and yet I do not understand how this came to be. According to the charts we are," he looked up with thinly veiled despair. "We are in France. More precisely, we are just south of Paris."

Stephen stared at him in shock. "France? Are you certain?" Off of Jack's look he hastily continued. "I do not wish to call your skills into question, dear, but this is beyond sense. Have you consulted the officers?"

"They must know. They are all fine navigators. I am sure half of the midshipmen are below reading their Revelations, waiting to hear the trumpets on the air." A laugh bubbled up out of Jack, harsh and bitter. "Perhaps old Boney is below us as we speak. We always said that God was on our side, that God was for England." As quickly as the laughter had come it was gone again, and Jack covered his face with his rough hand. "Unless there is no more England."

Stephen slipped from his chair and knelt at Jack's feet, one hand on his knee, the other working at the knots in his shoulder. As Jack quieted, Stephen leaned back on his heels, placed his spectacles on the table, and brushed his palm lightly over the top of his head. "I am sure there is nothing in my books about this. Not even in Revelations. " He rose to his feet and pressed a quick kiss to Jack's forehead. "Come, brother, we shall have some music and consider this calmly. We have been taken neither to Heaven nor to the place below, and that at least is something."


End file.
